


Stress Relief

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Guardians of the Heart [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Loctus Flower Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT7, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sevensome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was overworking himself, ignoring himself and his lovers/Guardians (minus Lambo), said lovers didn't take too kindly to this so some stress relief was needed for all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

"Juudaime…" Hayato's voice reached the exhausted Vongola Don, the brunet turned to look at his right hand.

"What's wrong Hayato?" He asked, even his voice sounded exhausted.

"You're overworking yourself again." He frowned softly as he stepped forward and placed his hand on the brunet's cheek. Tsuna let out a soft, happy smile as he nuzzled the hand and Hayato smiled at the adorable action of his Juudaime.

"I have too many things to do." Tsuna sighed depressed. "I know we were all meant to watch a movie last night, but more work came in that needed my attention."

"We know Juudaime." Hayato sighed as he retracted his hand much to Tsuna's disappointment, as that had been the most contact he had had with his lover's/Guardians recently.

"That's why we had to do this." Hayato said in a guilty voice.

"Do what?" Tsuna asked, his intuition buzzing only adding to his ever-present headache.

"Ouch." He grunted as a sharp pinch came from his neck. His hand flew up to it automatically, but his wrist was caught in a strong grip.

"Don't fight it Omnivore." Hibari whispered in Tsuna's ear as he rubbed his thumb over Tsuna's wrist.

"K-Kyoya? W-what?" Tsuna's eyes drooped down as his body turned numb and his body sagged down only for Hibari to pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry Juudaime." Hayato's voice was the last thing Tsuna heard before darkness took hold.

~~/~~

"Mmmh?" Tsuna groaned as he slowly came back into consciousness.

"Finally." A voice muttered.

"You said it would only last 15 minutes." Another voice said sounding a bit annoyed.

"He was exhausted, the drug must have extremely added onto that." A voice said in response.

"Maybe we should hold off then…" A female voice asked softly.

"No way, we all need this. Plus it will exhausted him so he will have no but to rest afterwards." The first voice commented.

Tsuna peeled open his eyes, but only saw darkness before he could panic about being blind he shifted on what felt like a bed, something soft rubbed against his face and his wrists.

"Shh, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's voice crooned in his ear suddenly as long fingers gently caressed the brunet's cheek. "They are just my illusions."

"I never thought you could use your lotus flowers like this though." Gokudera grumbled, his voice clearer than before.

"I like it." Yamamoto's cheerful voice hit Tsuna's ears next.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked after licking his lips. Now that he was awake and aware he realized he was naked, vines of Mukuro's lotus flowers were wrapped around his eyes, wrists, and sliding along his skin softly and the worst part was Tsuna felt like he was on fire and he felt extremely turned on, more than he had ever been before.

"You were overworking yourself again, ignoring not only us, but yourself as well." Yamamoto said softly, fingers combing through Tsuna's hair helping him relax.

"We have each other, but you locked yourself away to work on that treaty." Hayato added in, not sounding impressed with his boss's actions.

"And for that you will be punished." Hibari grunted he too was annoyed with the way their Sky acted when something important came up like a treaty.

"You'll extremely thank us at the end of this." Ryohei reassured the Decimo.

Tsuna opened his mouth to tell his lovers to let him go because he had to work on the treaty when a vine wrapped around his cock, stroking, causing him to gasp sharply and arch his back and the heat just intensified.

"W-what did y-you give me?" Tsuna gasped out, feeling his cheeks heating up as a vine slid between his legs, rubbing briefly between his ass cheeks.

"An extreme aphrodisiac." Ryohei answered, his voice slightly breathless at the sight before him and his fellow lovers/Guardians.

"A aphro-Ahhh!" A gasp cut him off as a blunt ended vine pressed just past his ring of muscles, entering him slightly.

"Fuck." Hayato swore.

""Nnnggghhh." Tsuna tossed his head to the side as more of the vine entered him, going deeper, brushing against that bundle of nerves that set him off.

"If all we can do is watch I'm not sure how any of are going to last." Yamamoto stated glancing at the others in the room, each getting more and more turned on by the sight Tsuna made on the bed.

"He worried you the most Hayato." Ryohei said slowly getting nods from the others in the room, after all Gokudera was Tsuna's right hand and had done everything he could to stop Tsuna from overworking thus stressing himself out as well. He had been the focus of their attention the other night once they saw how Hayato looked.

Mukuro flicked his fingers as Hayato after sending a grateful nod at the others stepped forward unbuckling his belt and yanking his dress pants and boxers down to his thighs exposing his hard length to the air, Tsuna gasped in surprise when the vine was pulled out of him and the vines around his legs lifted them upwards and holding them apart while his wrists were held above his head.

"Extreme." Ryohei whispered and Chrome slid onto the boxer's lap needing contact while Hayato placed himself between Tsuna's spread legs. Ryohei started to lay sucking kisses along the female Mist's neck, arms looping around her waist.

"We'll make you feel amazing Juudaime." Hayato promised and slowly pushed himself into his boss's loosened hole with a low moan of pleasure as heat engulfed him. Tsuna let out a loud groan, dropping his head backwards as Hayato filled him completely.

"Ngghh, ah, H-Hayato!" Tsuna gasped out when Hayato started to thrust in and out of him, hands gripping Tsuna's hips. Tsuna's legs shook in the vines that held him and the vine on his cock stopped moving and tightened around the base of his cock effectively telling Tsuna that he was not allowed to come until his lovers said so.

A soft moan came from Chrome as Ryohei decided they shouldn't just sit and watch motionless. His right hand had slid under her skirt and fingers were rubbing against her, feeling the wetness there while his left hand was unzipping her top and squeezing her breast though her lacy indigo bra. Chrome turned her head to the side and laid kisses along Ryohei's neck. Both their eyes were still trained on the sight of their restrained boss and their Storm having sex on the bed before them.

Hayato looked at his boss's face his cheeks were flushed, a vine covering his eyes and mouth hanging open as groans of pleasure escaped from those plump lips.

"Fuck." Hayato swore, he was not going to last much longer.

"Come inside of him Hayato." Kyoya ordered, getting sounds of agreement from the others in the room including a squeak from Tsuna. Hayato grinned, shaking his sweaty bangs from his eyes and thrusted in harder than before causing Tsuna to arch his back groaning Hayato's name louder than before.

"Juudaime!" Hayato groaned as he fell over the edge, filling his Sky with his cum. Hayato breathed out, his body shaking before he dropped kisses along Tsuna's chest and gently pulled himself out of Tsuna and he took a couple steps backwards before strong arms curled around him protectively and lips pressed against his head.

"Amazing Hayato." Takeshi whispered lovingly as he placed their Storm in a chair by Mukuro who reached out and ran his fingers through the silver hair. Hayato let out a soft purr and relaxed in his spot.

Tsuna was panting, unable to come thanks to the vine around his cock and the heat was only getting stronger after Hayato had pulled out and the contact had stopped.

"Takeshi?" Mukuro glanced at their Rain who was looking the worst off of those who had been watching. They all knew one of his kinks was watching others and it turned him rock hard.

Takeshi looked at the others who nodded their agreement and Tsuna let out a squeak of surprise when the vines twisted him around so his face was pushed into a pillow while his ass was forced upwards and legs being spread to the side thanks to the vines while his wrists still held above his head thanks to the vines.

"So thoughtful Mukuro." Takeshi hummed as he worked his pants and boxers off as he approached their Sky.

"T-Takeshi?" Tsuna asked, voice muffled by the pillow as a trail of kisses was laid down his spine before he let out a muffled shout of surprise and slight pain when Takeshi's large length was slammed all the way into him without hesitation.

"Ahh." Takeshi sighed happily at his length being taken in completely by Tsuna's perfect ass. Everyone knew he had a thing for Tsuna's ass so Mukuro was sweet taking that into consideration when positioning their Sky for him.

While Takeshi stayed seated in Tsuna, letting the brunet get used to his size the others had moved. Chrome's bra was unhooked and her nipples being toyed with by both of Ryohei's fingers while her legs were spread across his thighs while Kyoya was kneeling between her pale legs, her skirt having been flipped up exposing her womanhood. His fingers were gripping her inner thighs while his tongue darted in and out of her entrance sending sparks over her whole body and quiet groans coming from her lips.

Mukuro had dragged the still dazed Hayato onto his now naked lap and was lazily jerking his hips upwards, his cock ever so slightly entering Hayato when he moved. Hayato knew that Mukuro was focusing on his illusions so he decided to pleasure their male Mist himself. He gripped his shoulders and groaned loudly as he lowered himself completely onto Mukuro's erect cock. After a moment or two Hayato started to move up and down, clenching his insides as he moved up drawing low groans from Mukuro.

Takeshi glanced around the room and smiled his easy going smile and felt himself getting bigger inside of Tsuna getting a gasp from the brunet, Takeshi pulled his hips back before he snapped them forward pleased at the strangled scream he got when his cock brushed against that spot within Tsuna. He kept the movements going, speeding up with every move making sure he went deeper with each thrust. His fingers were going to leave marks opposite of Hayato's, but he didn't mind and focused on Tsuna and making them both feel amazing and from the sounds Tsuna was making he was succeeding.

Kyoya smirked when Chrome let out a high pitch sound as she came; he lapped up all her juices before laying small bites down her thighs.

"Maybe one day." Ryohei said softly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Chrome was still too shy for any of them to actually enter her and now that Tsuna had gotten her organs back there was always a chance she would get pregnant and none of them wanting to risk that until they were all ready. Chrome didn't mind and she kissed the white haired boxer before she kissed their Cloud who looked away afterwards, a bit of pink on his cheeks and pulled their female mist onto his lap figuring that Ryohei would be next with their Sky and he didn't mind playing with his female pet some more as his lips covered her right nipple making her arch into him, fingers running through his black hair.

Mukuro gripped Hayato's ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he started to actively thrust up into the Storm that was riding him.

"Ahh, Mukuro." Hayato breathed out when the Mist's cock went deeper into him bringing his cock to attention as he felt himself getting close to the edge once more.

"So hot." Mukuro groaned as he too neared the edge, with a powerful thrust inside of their Storm Mukuro came and leaned his forehead against Hayato's collarbone, the silverette's fingers playing with his long purple hair.

"Ahh Tsuna!" Takeshi groaned as seeing the others all coming, playing with each other and the heat and tightness from Tsuna had him falling over the edge.

"Nggghh! Takeshi!" Tsuna bit his lower lip as he felt warmth spread inside of him once more, his cock straining against the vines and his head was slightly fuzzy from being not allowed to come as he had been brought to the edge twice now.

"Love you Tsuna." Takeshi whispered to their Sky absently as he gently pulled out of their lover's ass.

"Mmm." Tsuna hummed, not able to form actual words at this point.

"Ryohei." Takeshi said softly as their Sun stood up from his chair and when he passed Yamamoto the boxer pulled him down for a hard kiss.

Takeshi smiled happily at their Sun before he approached the still hard as a rock Hayato who was slowly pulling himself off of Mukuro and swept him into his arms. Takeshi and Mukuro traded a quick kiss before Mukuro focused on moving Tsuna into a new position for Ryohei.

Takeshi placed Hayato back onto his chair before he fell to his knees between Hayato's knees looking at the hard cock in front of him, chuckling a bit at the red face Hayato was now sporting. He still got embarrassed easily when it came to things like this, but he was getting better as he was in an environment filled with love.

Tsuna didn't even bother gasping in surprise when the vines jerked him into a new position. His arms were being held above his head this time and he heard the bed rustle as Ryohei got into place. Tsuna's legs brushed against Ryohei's sides as the vines lowered him down slowly onto Ryohei's large cock.

"Ahhhh." Tsuna dropped his head back, the vine acting as a blindfold was annoying, but it increased all his other senses and right now adding in the drug as well causing his senses to go into overdrive. The sounds coming from his other lovers in the room were not helping his hard on.

"Tsuna." Ryohei groaned not only at the wet tight heat that was engulfing his cock slowly, but also at the sight of a vine bound Tsuna being lowered onto him. He didn't have to do anything but lay back and watch their Sky.

Meanwhile Takeshi moved his head forward, taking Hayato in his mouth. Hayato let out a groan, hand reaching down and tangling his fingers in the short black hair while Takeshi expertly curled his tongue around the organ in his mouth, pleased at the sounds he was hearing from their Storm.

Chrome's fingers were digging into Kyoya's shoulders as his mouth was leaving bite marks across her breasts and fingers gripping her ass while he was jerking his hips upwards, rubbing his hard on against her womanhood. She couldn't help but let out small mewls as he kept his ministrations up.

Tsuna at this point was fully seated on Ryohei's large cock and used to his size, it seemed that Mukuro had noticed this and he flicked his fingers. The vines wrapped around his wrists jerked him upwards and off of Ryohei's cock before dropping him down quickly.

"Ah, so big!" Tsuna groaned out and Ryohei couldn't help but jerk his hips upwards at those words.

"Still so tight." Ryohei muttered as he timed the jerk of his hips so they matched when the vines dropped Tsuna down he could go deeper into their Sky.

"Ry-ohei!" Tsuna gasped out when one thrust hit his prostate harshly. Ryohei hummed pleased at how Tsuna said his name and sat up, pressing his lips against Tsuna's nipples, flicking his tongue over the hard nubs and grazing them with his teeth. Tsuna arched forward in the touch and opened his mouth to groan before he made sound a vine entered his mouth.

"If he keeps moaning that like then I'll come again before I get my turn." Mukuro said simply in response for his action, eyes flicking over to where Kyoya was causing Chrome to come undone once more and Takeshi pulling off of Hayato's limp cock, wiping at his lips with a pleased smile on his lips.

"True." Ryohei agreed and kept his ministrations up watching as Tsuna unraveled at his touches and soon he too found himself ready to finish. Add in the waiting and watching he had done previous and with a final jerk of his hips Ryohei let out a groan as he came within their Sky.

"Tsuna." Ryohei stroked damp brown bangs back from Tsuna's forehead. "This is for your own good, we extremely love you our Sky."

Tsuna gave muffled sounds through the vine in his mouth before Ryohei gently pulled out and the vines lowered Tsuna onto the bed. The boxer walked back to his chair on shaky legs and fell into it. He glanced at Hayato who was being cradled in Takeshi's arms, both had their eyes trained on the flushed and panting form of Tsuna on the bed. Kyoya walked over to Ryohei and gently placed Chrome on his lips, the Sun gathered their female Mist into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Our turn neh Kyoya?" Mukuro asked cheerfully, chuckling at the annoyed look on Kyoya's face. The Mist flicked his fingers and Tsuna was flipped onto his hands and knees and the vine removed from his mouth and he panted heavily. The heat was starting to die down, but it was still there like an itch under his skin.

Kyoya gripped Tsuna's hips and without a second thought rammed his cock into Tsuna's abused hole causing Tsuna to cry out in shock and arch his body violently and he knew that it was Kyoya taking him from behind. Kyoya like usual didn't hold back or be gentle as it wasn't in his nature, he kept pushing himself deeper into the willing body below him.

Something nudged Tsuna's lips bringing him back to the present, from what he heard previous Tsuna guessed it had to be Mukuro so Tsuna parted his lips giving Mukuro permission to push his own cock into their Sky's mouth. Tsuna started to suck and swirl his tongue around Mukuro while his fingers dug into the sheets below him, body being forced forward with every thrust Kyoya gave behind him. Tsuna's moans were muffled thanks to Mukuro's cock in his mouth, the male Mist was starting to move his hips forward sometimes it caused Tsuna to gag, but the brunet breathed through his nose and accepted the actions of the two, his most violent lovers/Guardians.

Both his ass and his mouth were being fucked relentlessly, but by this point he didn't care, in fact the drug in his system was urging him to accept and enjoy it as the heat slowly worked it's way out of his body as his prostate was struck repeatedly and his body shook violently as he was fucked raw by Kyoya.

It didn't take long before Tsuna heard Kyoya grunt and warmth filled him for the fourth time that night and moments later Mukuro let out a low groan and something sweet, but salty and bitter flowed into his mouth. Out of reflex Tsuna swallowed and then Mukuro's cock was pulled out of his mouth with a lewd pop and Kyoya followed suit by pulling his cock out of Tsuna's abused ass and smacked Tsuna's ass slightly.

The bed shifted and Tsuna was extremely hard at this point and the vines were still tightly wrapped around his cock to stop him from coming like he wanted to so many times that night. The vines flipped him onto his back and spread his legs out, Tsuna mentally went through whom he had been with so far and Chrome was all who was left. A wet, heat engulfed his cock causing him to let out a groan and almost weep in happiness when the vines loosened and a tongue moved up and down his length. It disappeared and two soft lumps of flesh were dragged up and down his cock and pressed between them, it had to be Chrome because they all knew the feeling of her breasts. Tsuna's breath stuttered before Chrome's mouth returned to his cock.

"I-I'm going to!" Tsuna let out a loud groan as he easily and finally went over the edge and came into the mouth that was covering his cock. Chrome's mouth drank all his cum down before pulling off the limp cock with a pop. Tsuna was limp in the vine's hold and he was breathing heavily like he had just run at least two marathons.

Finally the vine acting as a blindfold was removed alongside the other vines, Tsuna squinted at his lovers who were all now crowding around him on the bed, all looking worn out, but pleased as they cuddled together.

"So what have we learned?" Hayato asked from his place leaning against Takeshi's chest and fingers laced with Tsuna's.

"Not to over work myself, I can ask for help and most of all. When I ignore my lovers and myself then they get their revenge in a very erotic way." Tsuna muttered, cuddling into Mukuro's chest while Chrome had her arms wrapped around his waist, head resting on his stomach.

"It was a good plan right?" Takeshi asked cheerfully from his place against Ryohei's chest. Ryohei's head was resting on Kyoya's lap because the Cloud was sitting up resting against the headboard.

"Talking bad, sleeping good. I love you guys." Tsuna muttered his body worn out and body cool. He heard a few chuckles before he fell into darkness with a pleased smile. He really did love his lover's/Guardians, even if they were horny bastards at points.


End file.
